This invention relates to an apparatus which is especially adapted for the dispensing of various solutions generally in the professional treatment of human hair. Such solutions include relaxers, straighteners, coloring agents, neutralizers and permanent wave solutions. Usually these chemical agents are applied to a customer's hair by manually dipping a comb or other applicator into the chemical solution and then manually applying the solution as required. Naturally this process is unreliable and wasteful. In addition, the cosmetologist's skin is caused to come into prolonged contact with these chemicals.
Besides manual application techniques, hair treatment machines are known and are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,171,725; 3,357,599 and 3,429,642. These treatment machines are complicated and not well adapted for the efficient and economical dispensing of hair treatment chemicals.
On the other hand, this invention allows for the dispensing of a wide variety of chemicals conveniently and economically and is adaptable for the dispensing of a varying number of chemicals as desired. In addition, waste is greatly reduced since the chemicals are always retained in the original container when not being dispensed.